


Charting New Waters

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Exploration, Body Worship, Dom!Silver, F/M, Humor, M/M, a PWP traveling in disguise at first, blowjob, handjobs, james smirks alot, new sexual encounter/first time, silver blushes ALOT, sub!Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: James complied and under the clear blue sky Silver let his eyes sweep over James’s bare top half for the first time. Oh, he’d seen it before, after Silver had dragged him out of the Caribbean Sea all those months ago, but he’d not had the chance to appreciate.





	Charting New Waters

He fixed the last shelf in the dresser and wiped the sweat from his brow. Next to him Flint stepped back, hammer in hand, and eyed their creation. He nodded approvingly.

“Good. Now it just needs smoothed over here, rid it of splinters.”

Silver nodded, turning to look at him. Flint was wearing his black shirt, rolled up to his elbows. The view caught Silver off guard; the rarely-seen view of the attractive speckles all over Flint’s arms and the sweat shining on his exposed neck. He often found himself imagining Flint’s bare flesh, bit by bit, as his eyes travelled downward. Not for the first he found himself also imagining what it would be like to do more with him—to him—aside from what he’d already done.

Flint’s eyes were watching him now, smirk on his face. Silver felt himself blush. He turned back to the dresser.

“She’ll like it, won’t she?” he asked instead.

“It’s not half bad,” said Flint with a shrug. When silver turned to him, mild alarm on his face, Flint’s grin turned sly. “It’s very good,” he said. Silver tried to glower at him but of course it didn’t work and he smiled back.

“If I can say that without blowing my own horn, so to speak,” Flint added.

“Well you are the master,” said Silver. “And I your humble apprentice, finding myself quite appreciative of your skills.”

“I’m rusty,” said Flint. “Honestly I’m surprised it’s turned out this well.”

Silver was surprised with the dresser too, happily so. He had come to Flint—James when it was just the two of them—a week ago seeking his help. He had learned that Madi had been born sometime during the present month and he wanted to give her something special, something that spoke to his ever-deepening feelings for her.

Simultaneously he and James had developed their own intimate rapport, but again the thought crossed Silver’s mind of wanting more.

“Perhaps before we finished it we should share an extra drink this evening,” James now offered.

Silver fought off the constant, absurd smile that always wanted to creep over his face when James said kind things and looked at him like that, with eyes that no longer held back or put up a wall between them.

Silver nodded in response to his suggestion.

“I’d like that.”

James nodded and moved to walk away.

“And,” Silver added pointedly, licking his lips.

James paused.

“Perhaps we could talk for a moment, first?”

He didn’t want to alarm James so he spoke quietly and softer than he normally did. In fact he never even spoke this way with Madi, unless they were in bed together. His mind hovered over that fact for long moment as they started down one of the hunting trails that led outside the village.

“Something on your mind?” James said when Silver remained silent as they walked.

Silver took a deep breath.

“Mostly just you,” he said at last. That got him a quirked eyebrow and another soft smile. Jesus, how did the man look like that?

“And the things we do,” he went on, not quite able to meet James’s gaze but feeling James’s eyes turn to him now. Silver stopped walking. He was more nervous about this than he’d thought. And it didn’t seem…right to keep walking. He made the effort to glance up at the other man’s face but damn it all. It was not difficult for him to speak about the things they did; in fact he was quite chatty afterwards. But looking James in the eye when he spoke about them still caused his cheeks to stain rose with shame.

“Thing things we do,” he repeated slowly, looking at James’s chest before dragging his eyes to meet those sea-green ones.

“I like them very much, but…”

There was the smallest wince on James’s face, the way his brow crinkled quickly and an almost uneasy look came to his face. Silver’s eyes darted away. Oh fuck, he was probably thinking Silver wanted to end this.

“But I want to know more,” he said quickly, staring at his missing leg, blood hot in his cheeks. “I want to know more of you. Don’t misunderstand. I love sucking your cock. And when you suck mine. Yet now that it’s happened five times I—”

“Six.”

Silver raised an eyebrow.

“Six times,” said James. His lips were pressed so tightly together Silver knew he must be hiding a smile.

Silver felt the rosy blush on his cheeks intensify. He rambled on.

“But I want to know what you look like, what you taste like elsewhere. Just a little more. That is to say I’m not ready…I don’t know if I…I would be able…”

James’s hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. Silver dragged his eyes up again, easier this time.

“I think I understand,” James said. “Come on.”

Silver followed him north and after a few minutes he realized where they were going. There was a very small cove this way that just the two of them had discovered while mapping out the island over two months ago, trying to find the best location to lure the British into.

The area was like a remote corner, set back from the open ocean and surrounded by tall and jagged rocks. There was a white sandy beach nestled between the rocks and the opening to the sea.

When they had found it he thought it might be a romantic spot to take Madi to. For some reason he was even more excited that James was taking him there now.

James sat down on one of the smooth and flat slabs of rock and beckoned for Silver to sit beside him. Silver did and James snuck his fingers through the hair at the base of Silver’s neck, sending a shiver through him and pulling him in for a kiss. Silver’s body sighed into it. He fucking loved James’s mouth and not just when it was wrapped around his cock. He had found James to be a shockingly sweet and sensual kisser. Even after Silver had peeled back more of his layers and found them softer, the kissing still (pleasantly) surprised him.

Silver felt James’s talented mouth having an effect below his waist as well. His cheeks were flushed again but not because of embarrassment or humility. He inhaled sharply when James lifted his shirt and peeled it off.

“Lay down,” Silver said.

James complied and under the clear blue sky Silver let his eyes sweep over James’s bare top half for the first time. Oh, he’d seen it before, after Silver had dragged him out of the Caribbean Sea all those months ago, but he’d not had the chance to appreciate.

James was built like a horse. Everything spoke of powerful brawn, from his wide chest and thick pectoral muscles to his tough stomach and the bulging muscles of his upper arms. Silver reached out and ran a palm over those muscles first, feeling the smooth but tight contours of each muscle. The clusters of freckles gave them an almost tanned appearance. He felt his arms contract suddenly as James flexed. James quirked an eyebrow at him, face smug. Not trusting his usual wit Silver just bit into his bottom lip instead.

He raised his other hand to one pectoral muscle. God, how huge it was compared to his own! He could trace a finger underneath it; there were even shadows of his nipples. Silver licked his lips as he looked at them and without thinking about it at all he dipped his head down and tasted. Hard, warm flesh. He sucked over one of them the way he’d done with women’s nipples before just to see. Lo and behold that got him a tiny moan and a hiss from James. He moved his mouth to the other nipple and did the same, sucking then laving his tongue in a circle around it. Another moan and this time James’s hand came up, sweetly pushing Silver’s long hair away from his face.

Silver looked up and was quite pleased at James’s countenance; open and soft, eyes lidded as he looked down at him.

He rolled his tongue over the nipple some more, then dared to pinch it between his fingers. A sharp hiss of breath following by a moan.

Feeling bolder, Silver touched his way over the rest of James, eyes falling behind to marvel over what he had just touched. James’s chest was also covered in a light mat of brilliant copper-colored hair, almost fair in color compared to his dark beard. They felt fuzzy under his palm as he dragged it southward over the planes of James’s stomach. No hair there, save for a faint trail that grew darker and thicker around his navel, which was just above his pants. This too Silver needed to taste. He kissed lightly over the smooth contours of James’s stomach, amazed at how soft it was. He did not have the sharp and defined muscles of many sailors; he was no Charles Vane, but the power underneath the flesh Silver swore he could taste on his tongue.

He dipped his tongue into James’s navel and back out, then licked a stripe up the faint trail, pushing all the hairs up. This time when he looked up at James, the other man tugged him up so their lips met. Silver was thrilled when James moaned and sighed into the kiss, his mouth opening wide to take in all of Silver’s.

Despite charting new waters, it was obvious that James was enjoying this and wanted more. So he unfastened James’s pants and gave them a tug. James climbed off the rock and dropped his drawers, stepping out of them without hesitation.

Silver couldn’t stop the groan that passed over his lips, nor the sudden jolt of blood that sped towards his cock.

It wasn’t simply that James was half-hard, which he obviously was. Silver’s eyes took that in along with the man’s thighs. Jesus. Vane and Billy might have fantastic abs but these thighs were nothing short of the sexiest thighs in all creation.

He bade James back on the rock and to lie down again, resisting the urge to go straight for his cock.

“See more that you like?” James drawled out with a smile.

“I am not finished with my visual inspection, no,” agreed Silver.

He bit his lip again, trying to hide his grin. He rubbed his palms over James’s thighs, then squeezed. That was sheer muscle there. His fingertips brushed along the sides of James’s rear, noting the gentle slope inward. Next his eyes gazed at where the trail from James’s navel continued downward.

“Fuck, you’re red everywhere,” he muttered, fascinated to see the copper-red tinge to even those hairs that nestled his cock. He knew this already, but James had never had his pants down. To see everything in its entirety made Silver absently reach down to his own crotch and rub. James’s eyes followed the motion.

Next he climbed completely over James, lips parted. But when James lunged for him Silver reared back. He pinned those thick muscled arms to the rock.

“Feeling feisty?” James asked with a smirk.

“Yes, and from the looks of you I’d say you’re enjoying it.”

James had nothing to combat those words so he remained silent. Silver squeezed his knees into James’s ribs, forcing his crotch over James’s cock and fuck, he was completely hard. A deep rumble came from James’s throat that hit Silver in his gut, further arousing him. He pulled out his cock and rubbed it over James’s.

“Oh,” he mumbled, a poor reflection of the intense pleasure the sensation evoked. He bent down and nibbled along James’s pecs again, discovering a particular affinity for sucking on his nipples and then pinching them and hearing the sharp gasps coming from James.

He worked his kisses downward until he was licking along the top of James’s shaft. Ah, here it was, the distinctly warm and red and hard flesh that Silver had become so familiar with as of late.

He ran the flat of his tongue over James’s tip—burst of salt there—and James’s body reacted this time, arching up ever so slightly off the rock. Silver wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard. That earned him a louder groan that slipped through James’s lips. He smiled at himself, growing more confident by the minute. He kissed along his thighs, finding them as appetizing under his lips as they looked. He focused on James’s inner thighs, were there was almost no hair and his cheek brushed against James’s cock.

Silver pushed James’s cock straight up over his belly and sucked a ball into his mouth. James’s legs fell open and he moaned again. It was all so intoxicating, having James so vulnerable like this, of his own accord, and wanting more. But Silver wanted more as well, but now this really was uncharted territory for him.

Tentatively he pressed a finger to James’s hole, biting down his lip to hold in a whimper at the sudden heat coming from between his legs.

“Oh fuck,” came the response. James lifted his head.

“Wet your fingers first.”

Oh? Oh. Of course. Silver sucked his fingers into his mouth until they were quite wet, then pushed against James again, looking up for reassurance. James nodded and again, Silver was struck by how fucking turned on the other man was, his eyes dark and cheeks flushed the same color as his cock. Silver pressed his finger until he breached James.

“Oh fuck you’re tight,” he moaned out loud.

“Keep going,” said James, breathless.

Something told Silver to spit so he did, further slickening his way as he pressed in, until he was up to his second knuckle. He gave an experimental wiggle. James moaned. Loudly. And Jesus, did Silver enjoy this; the sudden image of what James might be like with Silver’s cock buried inside him instead of a finger nearly made him come then and there. But no, he wasn’t certain either of them were ready for that yet.

Silver gradually slid a second finger in and sucked James’s cock into his mouth, keeping it wet as well. James’s breathing became labored…or was that his own?

Silver’s own erection was thick and straining. He stroked himself a few times, wiggling his fingers inside James and loving every tiny facial movement on James’s face—the way his brows drew up or his mouth went slack, or how he closed his eyes, nostrils flaring, when Silver’s tongue touched the sensitive underside of his cockhead.

“Fuck me with your fingers,” James panted out.

Silver licked his lips. Why hadn’t he thought to do that already? He straightened the two fingers inside of him and pumped them fast. James let out a long string of curses at that, back arching slightly off the rock.

“Oh fuck,” Silver moaned. He pushed James’s leg out with his other hand, keeping him spread as he watched, memorized, by his own handiwork. He slid his fingers out slowly, pushing James’s hole open and feeling the heat there. Christ.

He slammed his fingers back in and sucked down his cock. James’s fingers were suddenly in his hair, pulling and tugging, with all manner of filth passing over his lips.

“Yes, please, just like that, faster,” he panted out.

Silver’s cock was aching but he didn’t want this to be over already. Feeling drunk, he withdrew his fingers and climbed over James again, this time taking both their cocks in his hand and stroking them. And then everything became a tangled, blurry mess of James’s legs over his back as he forced his tongue down his throat, bucking up into  
Silver’s touch. And Silver pressed down over him, wanting more and more. He let his cock lay next to James’s and rutted it up against his stomach. God, he was so hard! And he saw both of them were leaking. James grabbed his wrist and pulled Silver’s fingers into his mouth, sucking off what juices were there and Silver whimpered. He was getting close…

With great effort he pushed himself up.

“I want to watch you come, just you,” he slurred out.

Without waiting for a reply he hiked James’s leg across his chest, ankle on his shoulder, and plunged three fingers inside him. With his other hand he pulled on James’s cock. James was practically writhing under him on the rock, a sight that made Silver’s mouth go dry. He was gone; lost to what Silver was doing to him. Silver fucked him hard, pulling over the end of his cock faster and faster. James was beautiful to behold; the flush that had started on his cheeks now extending down his neck and spreading over his chest. His brow and chest hair glistened with sweat.

“Oh fuck, oh…”

Instead of some low rumble or long moan that Silver was expecting, James keened. It was a long wail as his orgasm hit.

“That’s it, let me see you,” Silver whispered, hooking his fingers and wiggling them as James’s load spurted out. Silver pushed his cock flat against his belly and squeezed over his head as the white honey came out. Silver bent down and licked and sucked, listening to James’s keen turn into whimpers and then moans.

Silver lifted his head. He was breathing almost as heavy as James was. He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading over his face.

“Well that was the most enjoyable exploration I’ve ever undergone,” he quipped.

“Get off me you shit,” said James.

Grinning even wider Silver complied, finding his feet again as James sat up. He was covered in his come and Silver had to resist the urge to start licking all over his body to clean it.

James took note of himself, then his eyes went directly to Silver’s cock, still heavy and hard between his legs. James stood.

Silver was anticipating James’s lips but instead James hooked an arm behind Silver’s back and pulled him in close, other hand going between them and taking hold of Silver’s cock.

“I…” Silver began. But then James was kissing him furiously, greedy, his hand jerking him with just as much fury and greed. Silver felt his release surge from his gut into his chest and throat, his cock on fire.

He came with a cry and with James’s fingers dug into the hair at the base of his neck. He fucked himself up into the tight fist James had made, eyes closed. For a moment he knew nothing but the orgasm and closeness of James. When he opened his eyes he was looking down between them. James rubbed his thumb slowly over his cockhead. Silver felt a tremor go through his entire body. He’d only ever experienced that once, maybe twice before.

He looked up and was greeted by bright green eyes flecked with blue. They were open and honest and full of something so strong Silver had to back up a step. It was not lust, nor was it just affection. It was something much deeper than either. In the next instant he was just as surprised when the look fled from James. He gave a lop-sided grin.

“Well I’m glad you’ve enjoyed your exploring,” he drawled out.

Silver couldn’t keep from grinning like a fool. They cleaned up and left the little cove and already Silver was planning a return trip, perhaps as early as tomorrow. They would eventually need to talk more, of course, about what came next between them, if anything. They had just stepped away from the cliff when Silver startled at Madi on the path. She looked at each of them and raised an eyebrow.

“I thought there was nothing of note in this area,” she said slowly. She looked very pointedly between the two of them and Silver’s cheeks were suddenly on fire.

“I…we were just…walking and talking,” he stuttered, “And we ended up here. But…you shouldn’t go in there,” he added quickly, suddenly realizing that the evidence of his and James’s activities was all over that rock, not to mention the dense mess of bare footprints in the sand.

“Oh? And why not?” Madi asked. She was looking directly at Silver. Silver swallowed and turned to James but James—damn the man!—was actually smirking at him! He caught the look James shot to Madi. Well, how fucking ridiculous.

“Crabs,” he said by way of answer, trying to muster up some bravado.

Madi’s eyebrow lifted even higher.

“Crabs?”

“Yes crabs. A whole nest, uh, group…of them over there. Nasty little fuckers.”

He’d never seen Madi try so hard not to laugh. She quickly regained control of herself and nodded, clearing her throat.

“I see. Well then, I shall see you both in council in a few hours.”

“But first I want to show you the gift I’ve been promising you,” said Silver, grateful to have something important to say in this most uncomfortable of moments. It worked. Madi’s face softened and she gave a genuine smile.

“Of course. I will meet you back at your hut.”

And then she threw another look to James, smirking—what the actual fuck?!—before starting back down the path into the village.

When she was gone Silver felt James’s elbow in his ribs. Refusing to look at him Silver shoved back, just a tad harder. James shoved even harder.

“Oh don’t touch me you asshole!” gruffed out Silver.

James burst out laughing.

***


End file.
